Dear Princess Fury
by TheManFromMars
Summary: The Avengers have learned many valuable lessons about friendship during their adventures, and now they got to report them to Princess Fury. CRACK FIC


Dear Princess Fury,

Sometimes your friends will try to dissuade you from pursuing your dreams, but you shouldn't think ill of them, as they're just trying to protect you from disappointment. Be sure that, whatever decision you make, your friends will always support you, even if they don't think it's a good idea.

Your faithful subject,

Steve Rogers

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

Sometimes you're feeling unhappy and unsatisfied with your current position or job, and may start to feel that you'll never accomplish something truly significant. It's at times like this when your friends can comfort you and remind you of how special you really are for them.

Your faithful subject,

Steve Rogers

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

Losing a good friend is never easy. Losing your best friend is almost unbearable. But you can't bury yourself in anger and sorrow. Your friends wouldn't want you to stay miserable on their behalf. So you need to stop spending all your days mourning and move on, in respect of their memory. They would want you to be happy, no matter how hard it is to forget the pain, specially if you can't get drunk.

Your faithful subject,

Steve Rogers

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

Sometimes you are so sure that you're right that you won't listen to your friends' advice and warnings. The next thing you know, everything goes wrong and you're on the run from the military. So, no matter how confident you are of your own success, always take time to listen to your friends' opinions. It can really make the difference.

Your faithful subject,

Bruce Banner

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

We all like to tease our friends every now and then. But sometimes the teasing gets too far and your friend ends up going home in the humdrumvee while you found yourself in a cave with shrapnel in your chest. You should try keep your teasing to a minimum or you run the risk of not having your friends around when you most need them.

Your faithful subject,

Tony Stark

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

Friendship can come from where you least expect it. Stuck on a hostile place against your will, completely helpless and hopeless with not much time left, someone can still lend you a friendly helping hand, and encourage you to find a way out. So, always remember: a stranger may just be a friend you haven't met yet, and there's no problem that you can't solve when you have a friend to help you.

Your faithful subject,

Tony Stark

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

It's really hard when you find out that someone you considered a dear friend was actually trying to bring you down all along. But, that's when you can count on your real friends to be there and help you to bring _him_ down instead. Even when you feel betrayed, be sure that your real friends will always be there to have your back.

Your faithful subject,

Tony Stark

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

Today, I inaugurated the Stark Expo 2010, reassured my rights to bear the Iron Man armor to the congress, humiliated Justin Hammer, and walked out as the very symbol of our nation's security, beloved by all.

I'd just like to remind you of how awesome I am.

Your faithful subject,

Tony Stark

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

One of the many advantages of friendship is that your friends will forgive you over things that most people wouldn't, but sometimes you start pushing the limits of your friends too far, you end up fighting, and he flies away with your suit. It's often hard to recognize that you were on the wrong, and sometimes you realize way too late to save your friendship, but you should always try your best to make it up for them.

Your faithful subject,

Tony Stark

* * *

Most Esteemed Princess Fury,

Thy friends, be them brothers in arms, confidents, or simple companions, will always follow you on your quests if you so request them. Although at times you shall inquire thyself if thy friends really should follow you. A foolish decision, a haste act, and thy kingdom are in war, thy friends are in jeopardy, and thou have been banished to another realm as punishment for your misdeed. If thy friends seem hesitant to follow you on your adventure, request their reasons, and evaluate them before proceeding. It is preferable to admit that your idea is unsound than convince your friends to follow through it, despite their protests, and put everyone in peril.

From your Royal Fellow,

Prince Thor of Asgard

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

As we all know, nothing is more powerful than the Elements of Harmony, but what can you do when none of the Elements can help you? Why, _you build a brand new, even more powerful element using scraps from your garage!_

Did I mention how awesome I am today?

Your faithful subject,

Tony Stark

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

There are things that you feel like you need to hide from your friends, things that you feel you need to solve on your own. While well intentioned (or not), your decision to keep your friends out of the loop will alienate them over the reasons for your recent "obnoxious acts of irresponsible spontaneity". This may cause an unpleasant air of discontentment from your friends because: a) You're acting like a jerk; and b) They know you're hiding something, and may think that your refusal to tell them what it is means that you don't trust them. It can take some time before you realize you should have trusted your friends with the truth from the get go. Secrets are a heavy burden, one that your friends will be more than happy to help you with.

Your faithful subject,

Tony Stark

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

There are times when you feel like you've became a burden, an inconvenience, or a threat, and you decide that your friends would be better off without you, so you keep your distance. However, this will only bring sorrow to both parts involved. Even if you think you're doing the best for them, it's not up for you to decide it. Your friends deserve to decide for themselves if you're too dangerous to be around them. I've discovered that way too late, and now, that I write to you from the guest room of my friend Betty's house, I think of the five long years I wasted away from my friends when I could be here, feeling normal again. You really don't know how important your friends really are until you spent so much time away from them.

Your faithful subject,

Bruce Banner

* * *

Most Esteemed Princess Fury,

One has to be very arrogant and foolish his whole life to consider people who don't share his status and power to be beneath him and, therefore, undeserving of his friendship. It fills me with shame to admit that I was such a fool. I discovered that being subject of certain humiliation can be beneficial to take us off our proverbial high horse, humbling us just enough to see that those "puny peasants" are just as worthy of our affection and admiration as even the most respected royalty.

From your Royal Fellow,

Prince Thor of Asgard

* * *

Most Esteemed Princess Fury,

You can always be confident that your friends will assist you in times of need, but can they count on you to do the same? Not long ago, I participated in a most thrilling, if not noble, battle on the companion of my friends. Being nigh invincible myself, I took victory for granted, without taking worry of any predicament that my friends may have fell into, even when one of my dear friends fell victim of a potentially fatal blow, a fact fills me with shame and dishonor. Now, when I have become the weakest of my companions, I find myself in a situation when I need to sacrifice myself for their welfare, the first I ever had to do it for my friends rather than them doing it for me, and as I received the killing blow, I believe that I finally understood what true friendship really was.

From your Royal Fellow,

Prince Thor of Asgard

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

For a long time, I've been on my own, trying to find a solution for my problems. So, is quite that ironic that I've been on search of help, and yet refusing help along the way, feeling too guilty to disturb other people's lives with my problems. However, my good friend Betty has been my companion these last days on my, otherwise, lonely journey. She sacrificed so much to help me: her job, her relationship with her father and her boyfriend too, and even, potentially, her freedom. Things that I would never dare to ask her and she did it anyway on her own will. You'd be surprised (even though you really shouldn't) with what your friends will be willing to do, just so you won't need to suffer your burden alone.

Your faithful subject,

Bruce Banner

* * *

Most Esteemed Princess Fury,

I address you with a heart aching with grief. Despite my triumph in stopping my brother's delirious schemes and regressing to my endeared Asgard, it was a bittersweet victory as I lost my delusional yet dear brother to the cold and dark immenseness of the cosmos, and with the Bifrost in shatters, I lost all contact with the new friends I made on Midgard. My good friend Heimdall, however, told me to never lose hope as our friends will try their hardest to reach you just as you will try your hardest to reach them.

From your Royal Fellow,

Prince Thor of Asgard

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

I'm alone again. Circumstances beyond my control forced me to separate myself from my dear Betty once again. Don't worry about me though, as my experience with Betty taught me a valuable lesson: There are parts of your personality that you may not like, and no matter how much you hate that and want to change, they will still be a part of you, a part that you can control, but that you can't get rid of. You can't "cure" what you are, whether you like it or not. So, learn to accept and manage it, because, negative or positive, they are what makes you _you._

Your faithful subject,

Bruce Banner

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

Sorry for beating up your soldiers. Waking up after 70 years make you a little tense.

Your faithful subject,

Steve Rogers

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

I've been an idiot. I've been fighting with people who were trying to help me rather than focusing on the enemy and that caused the death of a fri

A good m

An agen

A guy I knew.

It made me think: did I learn anything at all? Am I that stupid? NO! COULSON IS THE STUPID ONE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING? GOING ALONE AGAINST A FUCKING GOD?! FUCKING IMBECILE! THAT ASSHOLE SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME, I mean us, TO GET THERE TO HELP HIM! GODDAMN YOU, YINSEN, I mean Coulson. BOTH OF YOU! YOU-YOU FU… DGWERGSBDFDSFRRGHFHDHDNWSHYEGNVCD!-!-!-!

…

…

Anyway, I believe I have learned a valuable lesson today, in the hardest way possible: Don't treat those who want to be your friends like foes. It will only end in tea

It will only end in manly frustration.

Your faithful subject,

Tony Stark

P.S.: These drops on the paper are sweat. I did not, I repeat, **_did not _**cry!

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

You know that I haven't always been the nicest girl around. I did some terrible things in my life, things that led me beyond redemption. Or so I thought. It's amazing how one's life can change when someone offers you a chance. It's the healing power of friendship, and it is something worth fighting for. Even if your best friend got brainwashed by a Norse God and is trying to kill you. _Especially _when your best friend got brainwashed by a Norse God and is trying to kill you. You owe him a debt.

Your faithful subject,

Natasha Romanoff

P.S.: Something tells me that Steve will learn that lesson about brainwashed best friends trying to kill you very soon.

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

When you've done some terrible things, but so terrible, that you can't even think about forgiving yourself, is when the rewards of friendship present themselves in the form of a comprehensive friend to comfort you, to assure you that it wasn't your fault, to offer a chance to redeem yourself, and to give you a cognitive recalibration. Forgiveness is the base and one of the most precious elements of friendship.

Your faithful subject,

Clint Barton

* * *

Most Esteemed Princess Fury,

One should never be forced to choose between their loyalty to their friends and their loyalty to their family, still such accursed burden has befallen upon me. My love for my dear brother Loki has blinded me over his terrible misdeeds against my noble avenging friends. I just could not fathom Loki being as malicious and cruel as they were saying, not until I've witnessed said heinous acts myself. It pained me to battle Loki yet again, but I had to. Not only for the sake of my friends' realm but for his own sake as well.

I'm grateful to my friends for opening my eyes and helping me stop Loki before it was too late.

Hope I can still bring Loki to reason.

From your Royal Fellow,

Prince Thor of Asgard

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

I have previously written to you that we need to accept our negative side, as still an important part of what we are. While it's true that I learned to accept it as a part of me and quitted searching for a cure, I still hadn't accepted it as something good. Instead I have begrudgingly lived with it and, quite foolishly, led myself to believe that, rather than just being part of me, the negative was all that was left inside me. It took a new friend to make me see that just because something seems bad doesn't mean that's all there is to it, that bad things can be used for good. Thanks to him, I've learned to focus my anger (by far, my worst quality) to accomplish my goals and help my friends. Only a true friend would have been able to see something so good inside something so terrible.**_  
_**

Your faithful subject,

Bruce Banner

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

I've always preferred to do things on my own. I never thought I would need to work with a team because I always thought I was more resourceful, brilliant, powerful, and handsome than everybody else, and while it's true that I'm all of those things, it didn't mean that I was above needing some help. My ego got in the way of helping my friends to solve the ordeal we were going through, but in the end I learned that being part of a team is a lot better than having to face things alone, and that sometimes it's okay to let someone else (someone who actually have some experience planning battle strategies) call the shots.

I've made some great friends those last two days (even if our first meeting wasn't exactly friendly) and I'm glad to know that I can count on them to help if things get too heavy for me to handle.

(However, I think is important to take note that **_I _**guided the nuke towards the portal, **_I _**blew up the mothership, and, therefore, **_I _**saved the day)

Your faithful subject,

Tony Stark

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

No matter how good you are or how much you've done, sometimes you just can't help but feel superfluous surrounded by people much more skilled, powerful, experienced, and just plain more qualified for the service at hand. It makes you wonder if it wouldn't be better if you have been kept frozen. I was feeling like that, until someone reminded me that people sometimes need someone old-fashioned. I struggled to be accepted my whole life, but now I think I've finally found my place with the Avengers. If you have friends, there will always gonna be a place for you in the world.

Thank you, Phil. Wherever you are.

Your faithful subject,

Steve Rogers

* * *

Dear Motherfuckers,

If I ever get my hands on who came up with this "Princess" shit (I know it was you, Stark), there will be hell to pay!

I don't need any fucking constant reports about any fucking lessons of fucking friendship that any of you motherfuckers had. I already know all this shit! It's all on your files. You motherfuckers can't even fart without me knowing about it.

So, you better stop with this shit, or you all will become "subjects" of something rather unpleasant.

Not Your Fucking Princess,

Nicholas Fury

* * *

Dear Princess Fury,

SHAWARMA IS AWESOME!

Your faithful subject,

Tony Stark

* * *

**Author's Notes: What the hell is this crap?! What am I doing with my life?!  
**


End file.
